The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover
The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover (otherwise known as The Modifyers vs. the Forces of Evil) is an upcoming one-hour crossover special between The Modifyers and Star vs. the Forces of Evil set to premiere on Disney Channel Spring 2018. From the studios that brought you Wander Over Yonder ~ the announcer in the trailer of the upcoming movie. Cast * Mae Whitman as Agent Xero/Lacey Shadows * Eric Bauza as Mole * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Paul Rugg as Katz * John DiMaggio as Baron Vain * Jeff Bannett as Rat and Principla * Alan Tudyk as Ludo and King Riven * Michael C. Hall as Toffee * Grey DeLise as Queen Moon and Jackie Lynn Thomas * Artt Bulter as Rafael Diaz * Nia Vardalos as Angie Diaz * Matt Chapman as Alfonzo * Nate Torrence as Ferguson * Dee Dee Rescher as Miss Skullnick * Jenny Slate as Princess Pony Head * Keone Young as Delivery Pizza * Nathan Carlson as Warden and Laundry Guy * Corey Burton as Monster Arm * Josh Rush - Jeremy * Nick Swardson as Dojo Sensei * Peter Fonda as Mackerel Blue 1 * Mike Pollock as Mackerel Ble 2 * Michael Fassbender as Mackerel Blue 3 * George Young as Mackerel Blue 4 Soundtrack * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover Tracks - 01. Main Titles Modifyers Theme * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover Tracks - 02. Agent Xero/Monster Arm/Meet Star Butterfly of Madagascar Forsteri/Pinocchio The Blue Fairy [2002/Finding Nemo Nemo * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover Tracks - 03. Baron Vain Rat Ludo and Toffee Todd Theme * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover Tracks - 04. Star's Home Little Mermaid Theme * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover Tracks - 05. Agent Xero's Beginning Confield Chase * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover Tracks - 06. Dinner Eating Alone * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover Tracks - 07. Stars American; Civill War Consequences * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover Tracks - 08. Meeting Villains Dark Knight A Dark Knight * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover Tracks - 09. Flying theme To Train Your Dragon'' * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover Tracks - 10. Lacey Shadows Is Captured Lego Batman Movie Black * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover Tracks - 11. Plan Nightmare Before Christmas In The Forest/Big Fish Trailer [Instrumental] * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover Tracks - 12. Come To Rescue vs. The Forces of Evil Live Action Trailer [Instrumental] * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover Tracks - 13. Destroying Maui Battles * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover Tracks - 14. Save To World Incredibles 2 Elastigirl Is Back/Star Trek Main Titles * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover Tracks - 15. Reunion Story 3 So Long * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover Tracks - 16 Is Back Beauty Any Other Name Trailer songs Music & Lyric Video * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Score - 01 When Will My Life Begin, Agent Xero Tangled * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Score - 02 A Whole Bunch of World, Agent Xero, Mole, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz Pet * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Score - 03 Beyond My Wildest Dreams, Star Butterfly Little Mermaid The Musical * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Score - 04 Master of the House, Baron Vain, Rat, Ludo, Toffee and Ludo's Minions Miserables [2012] * The Modifyes and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Score - 05 I Wont Say I'm in Love, Agent Xero and Mackerel Blues Hercules * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Score - 06 Morning Report, Mole, King Riven and Agent Xero Lion King The Musical * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Score - 07 Me, Tom and Star Butterfly and The Beast The Musical * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Score - 08 I Know Things Now, Agent Xero The Woods * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Score - 08 Not While I'm Around, Queen Moon Best Tim Burton Movie Theme Songs * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Score - 09 A Whole New World, Agent Xero. Mole. Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz Aladdin * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Score - 10 Finale, Agent Xero, Mole, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz and All Friends and Peoples The Musical * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Score - 11 Who Knew Pink Song Number Trailer Teaser Trailer Script Teaser 2 Tom Kane as Narrator; From Creators of Wander Over Yonder Tom Kane as Narrator; You know her name Star Butterfly; Hey Agent Xero; Who are you Star Butterfly; I'm Star Butterfly Agent Xero; I'm Agent Xero and his name Mole Mole; Hello Marco Diaz; I'm Marco Diaz Agent Xero; Of all the people on the castle, those magical little Mole; Creatores came to us Star Butterfly; No, this isn't happening Marco Diaz; Ticklish Tom Kane as Narrator; Disney 's Present Star Butterfly; All my holes from you Family Mole; See Katz; With still hugs is parents Tom Kane as Narrator; Mae Whitman Tom Kane as Narrator; Jeff Bannett Tom Kane as Narrator; Eden Sher Tom Kane as Narrator; Adam McArthur Tom Kane as Narrator; and Paul Rugg Katz; You have been warned Katz; Thanks Wander; Now okay Katz; You have been warned Tom Kane as Narrator; The Modifyers and Star vs. The Forces of Evil Tom Kane as Narrator; Coming to 2018 Deleted Scenes Medias Publications Comics Quotes Promotions Gallery TMASVTFOE - Agent Xero as Narrator Once upon a time. It's a beautiful London..png TMASVTFOE - Agent Xero as Narrator; I'm agent xero..png TMASVTFOE - Agent Xero as Narrator; Master of disguise..png TMASVTFOE - Agent Xero as Narrator; My Modular..png TMASVTFOE - Agent Xero as Narrator; Partner mullen are part of the secret mystery cracking team known as the modifyers..png TMASVTFOE - Agent Xero as Narrator; We work around the clock to foil the evil schemes of Baron Vain and his goony legions henchmens..png TMASVTFOE - Disney Presents.png TMASVTFOE - The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil title.png TMASVTFOE - Queen Moon says for Star Butterfly Nothing's gonna harm you,.png TMASVTFOE - Queen Moon Says For Star Butterfly Not While I'm Around..png TMASVTFOE - Queen Moon Not While I'm Around Star Butterfly.png TMASVTFOE - Agent Xero. Mole. Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz A Whole New World Song.png Category:Crossovers Category:Disney Channel Category:The Modifyers